Knight Emperor dan Oz Sorcerer
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Hanya sekedar romansa ElsAi untuk merayakan kembalinya mood menulis saya setelah sekian lama/ElsAi (KE x OS)/One-shot!/Warning di dalam/Penyuntingan summary atau isi cerita bisa saja terjadi/Silakan dibaca


**Knight Emperor dan Oz Sorcerer**

 **.**

 **Elsword Fanfiction**

 **Pair : ElsAi (EK x OS)**

 **Disclaimer : ELSWORD milik KoG dan Nexon**

 **Warning :**

 **kelamaan tidak nulis, kualitas menulis dipertanyakan**

 **alur tidak semulus cinta Raven kepada Rena(?)  
**

 **EYD barangkali berantakan  
**

 **kosakata yang tidak memadai**

 **ketidakjelasan pasti menyelip, percayalah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Elsword memasang wajah tak senang di luar rumah.

Selagi yang lain bersenang ria karena permbaharuan _job_ , pemimpin muda itu justru menyudut dengan _armor_ masih terpasang lengkap. Entahlah, tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak berada dalam keramaian begini. Biasanya Elsword yang paling berisik, tapi kali ini ia tidak ikut ambil bagian. Setengah sifat dewasa dari dirinya mengatakan jangan senang berlebihan dan ia menyanggupi. Menjadi Knight Emperor bukan hanya kekuatan saja, tapi sikap ksatria-nya harus ditempa juga. Memang benar sih sifat jelek dari _job_ sebelumnya masih terbawa, bagaimana pun Elsword bukan anak-anak lagi.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi, melipat tangan dan melirik ke dalam jendela sesekali. Bahagia sekali wajah teman-temannya itu. Bukan Elsword tidak senang, siapa yang tidak gembira kalau sudah bertambah kuat? Dan lagi kostum-kostum keren ini membuatnya terlihat semakin berwibawa–ah, mungkin ia mau norak sedikit nanti.

Lantas, apa yang membuatnya enggan?

Si gadis penyihir, Aisha Landar.

Elsword menghela napas gusar. Sial, ia kira _job_ setelah Void Princess akan semakin tertutup pakaiannya. Elsword salah menduga hal itu akan terjadi. Coba lihat pakaian terbuka itu, kenapa Aisha mau? Elsword pikir Aisha malu untuk memakai kostum macam itu. Nyatanya gadis–ah, wanita itu tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan Angkor kesayangannya yang kini sudah punya wujud manusia. Ia tidak membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang mesum kota memandangnya ketika mereka melaluinya atau terburuknya, ketika Aisha dalam keadaan luka berat sepulang _dungeon_. Elsword menggeleng keras.

Ia tidak peduli pada si Rage Heart yang bertelanjang dada sekarang atau Doom Bringer yang makin menggila. Jelas Aisha memang bukan _siapa -_ nya Elsword, toh nama Landar juga baru Elsword tahu akhir-akhir ini. Ia juga sadar masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui tentang Aisha. Tapi ini kan bentuk peduli Elsword pada anggota _kesayangan_.

"Hoi, apa-apaan aura sangar itu?"

Add menyinggung dari belakang, tampaknya ia menyadari ada kekurangan anggota di perkumpulan itu.

Elsword mendelik, "Mau apa kau?"

Add mengendikkan bahu, "Mencarimu?

"Hah?"

Pria _psycho_ itu mengacung jempol ke belakang, "Mereka yang menyuruhku ke sini. Wajahmu tampak buruk, kawan."

Elsword mendongak, "Iyakah?"

Dan Add sudah menghilang dari situ, Elsword memiringkan kepala bingung.

* * *

Setelah makan malam yang dihiasi berbagai gelak tawa dan pertempuran hebat memperebutkan _tempura_ legendaris buatan Rena, Elsword dengan sepotong roti di tangan memilih untuk meringankan perut di taman belakang kastil kepunyaan Chung ini. Elsword hanya menggambarkan taman ini indah, air dan corak putih dimana-mana. Sayangnya ia bukan seorang penyair yang pandai berkata.

Wah, bukankah ikan-ikan ini tampak lucu? Elsword tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat kolam mereka yang luas, terkekeh kemudian. Mungkin remah-remah roti ini kesukaan mereka, maka pemuda yang baru dewasa itu memberikan sedikit, lalu diremukkan dan dilempar. Lalu ikan-ikan tersebut bergumul demi remah roti tadi.

"Sedang apa malam-malam di sini, pengangguran?"

He? Pengangguran?

Tanpa Elsword berbalik pun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara ini, lantas mata merahnya masih menghadap kolam.

"Sembarangan bilang orang pengangguran. Memangnya memberikan makan ikan bentuk manusia itu sedang nganggur, Aisha?"

Aisha Landar hanya berjarak lima langkah di belakang, memutuskan untuk mendekati pemimpinnya itu. Setelah benar-benar merasa bersebelahan, Elsword baru menolehkan kepala. Rambut panjang ungunya tergerai ditiup angin, jangan lupa senggenggam helai diikat satu. Sesaat, setelah itu Elsword melempar pandang ke ikan-ikan yang masih memperebutkan sisa remah.

Kenapa wanita ini suka sekali dalam balutan kostum erotik begitu? Padahal di luar dingin begini, ia masih bisa tahan. Memangnya _dark magic_ membuat suhu tubuh bisa hangat ya? Elsword masih tidak paham dengan wanita penyihir yang satu ini. Tanpa berpikir lagi Elsword melepas jubahnya dan meletakkan di pundak Aisha.

"Penyihir yang dijunjung ini rupanya bisa bodoh juga," sindir Elsword setelahnya.

Dengan rona kecil di pipi, Aisha justru menjitak pemuda rambut merah. Elsword meringis. "Kukembalikan kalau kau tidak ikhlas-lagipula aku tidak minta ini," katanya sembari membenarkan jubah merah kebanggaan Elsword itu.

Elsword menggelak, "Sudah kau pakai saja, malam ini dingin."

Aisha hanya diam tersipu, perlakuan bak pangeran begini memang sudah Elsword lakukan sejak menjadi Lord Knight. Tapi entah mengapa Aisha tidak pernah bisa untuk mengatasi sifat-ehem, _tsundere_ nya.

"Terima kasih."

Elsword melirik, "Sama-sama–"

"Ada masalah?"

Aisha menembak pertanyaan yang membuat Elsword harus berpikir dua kali lebih kritis. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia menjawab karena baju terbukanya itu, atau ia makin cantik?-hei! tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan Elsword menyebut gadis itu cantik?

Ksatria merah bara tersebut membisu.

Penyihir ungu mendelik.

Elsword memalingkah wajah.

Aisha makin melototi.

"Apa?" Tanpa menatapnya, Elsword malah membalik pertanyaannya agak sewot.

"... Oke, terserahmu. Aku mau kembali," Aisha menyerahkan jubahnya pada Elsword, diletakkan pada pundaknya kembali, "jangan terlalu lama di sini, nanti sakit."

Aisha berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Elsword yang memandangnya tanpa melihat mimik kecewa wanita itu. Ia juga tidak yakin Aisha sebetulnya berwajah begitu, toh Aisha lebih dewasa darinya jadi bisa mengatur emosi dengan baik.

Tidak, Elsword tahu ia sudah mengukir kecewa dalam hati Aisha.

* * *

Tengah malam ini Elsword tampak tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Mau sebanyak dan selama apa ia memejam, kantuk tidak menyerang sedikit pun. Dibanding berguling kesana kemari tidak jelas, Elsword memutuskan untuk kembali ke taman. Hanya berbalut celana _training_ dan kaos oblong putih, ia menantang dingin. Alasannya malas mengambil jubah yang dilipat Rena dalam lemari.

Sedaritadi ia hanya menggosok tangan untuk menambah hangat walau sedikit-sedikit. Benar-benar sepi sekali, hanya terdengar percik air dan jangkrik.

"Nekat sekali aku tanpa jubah, keluar dengan memakai kaos."

Tiba-tiba jubah merahnya mendarat mulus di atas kepala selagi ia sedang berjongkok dekat kolam.

"Cari mati?"

Elsword terperanjat. Merenggut jubahnya pelan sambil pelan-pelan menoleh, mendapati Aisha berdiri dengan balutan piyama dan tentu saja rambut yang tergerai. Kedatangannya yang mendadak ini tak diduga, apalagi tidak terdengar suara orang melangkah. Barangkali Aisha menggunakan teleport.

"Terima kasih."

Aisha tidak membalas, diam mengangguk.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Elsword bertanya.

"Ada ksatria idiot yang tersandung meja di depan kamarku, mangkanya aku terbangun."

Elsword meringis. Tanpa dijelaskan saja, ia tahu bahwa pelakunya siapa. Aisha menghela napas pula, memilih duduk jongkok di samping si ksatria.

"Hei."

"Hmm?"

Elsword memegangi tengkuknya, "Aku minta maaf atas yang tadi."

Aisha melirik, tersenyum kecil. "Memangnya kau pikir aku marah besar? Kecewa sih, tapi tidak sampai benar-benar aku harus mendiamimu seminggu. Kau punya hak untuk melindungi hal privasi, aku tidak bisa memaksa."

Tuh kan. Dilihat dari jawabannya saja Elsword malu pada sifat dewasa wanita ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka baju barumu."

Aisha terbengong.

Elsword melirik aneh, "Baju barumu itu.. terlalu terbuka menurutku."

Lalu sesuatu menyentil Aisha, "... Elsword, jangan bilang kau kesal karena hal itu? Serius?"

Dan Aisha menerima ekspresi malu-malu kucing Elsword yang membuang muka ke arah berlawanan. Saat itu juga tawa Aisha lepas, terpingkal-pingkal sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu pria tersebut. Elsword gondok, tangannya beralih mengacak-acak rambut Aisha.

"Berani-beraninya kau menertawaiku!"

Aisha berusaha melepas diri, namun gagal karena sembari tergelak. "He-hei! Hentikan! A-aku tidak akan tertawa lagi!"

Elsword menggusar, Aisha merapikan rambutnya dengan tampang senyum yang merekah. Entah maksudnya apa, tapi Elsword melihatnya dongkol. Kenapa ia harus bertindak _over_ juga ya? Padahal ini hanya masalah sepele, tapi tingkah bocahnya kambuh lagi.

"Aku heran bagaimana kau menyukai pakaian yang terbuka-buka begitu," kata Elsword.

Aisha menumpu dagu, "Mungkin karena faktor dari Angkor, jadi selera berpakaianku seperti ini. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana kau marah saat tahu pakaian Void Princess-ku."

Ah ya, kejadian sebelum juga sama. Memori itu terputar kembali dalam angan Aisha. Elsword dengan wajah seram memarahinya, bahkan mendiaminya berhari-hari dan mengatakan terserah Aisha mau berbuat apa. Kalau tidak ada Raven dan Rena saat itu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana membangun kembali hubungannya dengan Elsword. Saat tahu pakaian Oz Sorcerer lebih kurang bahan saja, ada ketakutan menyelip dalam hatinya. Tapi reaksi Elsword lebih mending dibanding kemarin. Sebuah kemajuan mental remaja yang menakjubkan.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Aisha.

"Marah."

Wah, datar sekali jawabannya. Aisha menunduk.

"Tapi, asal kau lebih hati-hati dan mau lebih siaga, aku mengizinkan saja. Seperti katamu tadi, kau juga punya hak untuk berpakaian dan aku tidak bisa marah begitu."

Kini tangan yang lebih besar dari si penyihir menepuk kepalanya pelan, lalu mengelus-elus dengan lembut. Sementara Aisha masih menunduk, membiarkan Elsword sesuka hati memaikan tangannya di atas kepalanya itu. Aisha batal mendongak, pasalnya wajahnya merah padam tak karuan. Dua kali malam ini Elsword memperlakukan layaknya seorang putri.

Siapa kira si pemuda yang masih asik mengelus rambut anggota kesayangannya juga tersipu malu.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan melindungimu. Berdiri di depanmu dengan gagahnya," lanjutnya dengan percaya diri.

Aisha memberanikan diri mendongak, malah dihadiahi senyum hangat Elsword yang _timing_ nya pas karena sama-sama menatap mata.

"Hei! Aku bukan peliharaanmu, jadi berhenti mengelus-elus kepalaku."

Elsword tertawa kemudian, mengiyakan suruhan Aisha dan menyeringai puas. Jubahnya ia taruh di bahu wanita itu, memaksanya untuk memakainya sampai ada perdebatan kecil. Keduanya sepakat untuk kembali ke rumah di Kerajaan Hamel, tempatnya menginap.

Mereka bangkit dari posisi awal, tiba-tiba Aisha menarik Elsword untuk lebih dekat dan membagi jubahnya. Elsword memiringkan kepala, Aisha menyengir.

Elsword bergidik ngeri, "Apa-apaan wajah itu?"

Tanpa menghiraukan, Aisha main beranjak saja sehingga Elsword mau tak mau menyesuaikan langkahnya agar jubah ini tidak jatuh.

Astaga, betapa sayangnya Elsword pada wanita satu ini.

"Hei, karena hari istirahat kita tinggal sampai lusa. Bagaimana kalau besok pergi jalan-jalan?"

Aisha menoleh, "Kemana?"

"Entahlah–ah, berbelanja saja gimana?"

"Ide yang bagus, tentu."

Elsword menyayangi seluruh anggota tim penyelamat Elrios. Tapi, sepertinya ia menyadari rasa sayangnya pada Aisha ada yang berbeda.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N :** **Yuhuuuu!** Setelah berbulan-bulan berenang dalam ketidakbisaan-menulis-suatu-cerita, akhirnya salah satu _masterpiece_ buatan saya ini bisa kelar hanya dalam 3 hari dengan mood yang amat bagus. Berterima kasih kepada koG tercinta kita dan sejoli itu (ElsboyAisha) yang jobnya amat sangat mabushii (menyilaukan)  
Karena saya penggemar LK x VP, maka shipnya pun juga pasti turunan.  
Sebenarnya saya masih mau mengungkapkan kebahagiaan ini, minta izin untuk berbagi rasa senang. Tapi saya ingat itu pasti bakal kepanjangan.

Jadi, sekian dari Kuma Tulen. Kesan, saran, dan kritik amat dinanti

Sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi selanjutnya~


End file.
